Events Predestined
by Makeshift Memories
Summary: Kagome decides to give the Jewel to Inuyasha, but when she goes to find him, she finds a shocking scene, and leaves the Feudal Era. What effects will this have on the future? Ch5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Naraku was killed was finally and the Jewel was completed. Our group rejoiced at this. Miroku's Kazanaa had disappeared, Inuyasha avenged Kikyou, and Kagome no longer held the burden of finding the shards. However, where there is light, there is darkness as well. Kohaku was not able to be saved, and died at his sister's hand's as she removed the shard from his back. The group went their separate ways, though Kagome remained with Inuyasha. Kagome now held the full Shikon No Tama, and had to make a tough decision. Use it, and wish to be able to stay in the Sengoku Jidai, or give it to Inuyasha, and allow him to do as he wished with it. Kagome had thought it selfish to use it for such a petty wish. She did not belong in this time, and she needed to get back to her own life. She decided to give it to Inuyasha.

She went to find him, and give him the Jewel, but when she found him, he was with Kikyou. Not only that, Kikyou was laying on her back on the ground, and Inuyasha was straddling her. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. She had accepted Inuyasha's love for Kikyou, but was not prepared for this. This suggestive, and seemingly intimate occurrence with the two broke her. Tears streamed down the miko's face as she screamed, "I hate you! You filthy half breed!" She threw the jewel to the ground and turned and ran, ignoring Inuyasha's yells. She leapt into the well and took her final trip through it.

Little did Kagome know, Inuyasha had admitted his love to Kagome, and pinned Kikyou to the ground. He was preparing himself to deal the final blow, to send the tragic priestess to hell to when Kagome appeared. Inuyasha followed Kagome and attempted to pass through the well, but was not able. Kagome was gone, and she had left on such horrid terms.

Devastated at losing Kagome, and also from the words that the woman he thought he loved said, he went back to the jewel. In his sorrowful rage, he made a final wish on the jewel, to become full demon. The red eyed monster stormed off into the forest, leaving a trail of slaughter in his wake...

A/N: Little short, but yeah, most Prologues are xP


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up in her room, her face stained with tears and her eyes bloodshot. She had cried herself to sleep yet again. Her mind was blank for a moment, before she remembered.

"It's been two days...I wonder how Inuyasha is doing." She said softly, sitting up. The image of Inuyasha on top of Kikyou flashed in her mind, and her delicate hands clenched her sheets, "Inuyasha how could you..." She felt the tears burning in her eyes once more, and tried to hold them back. She got out of her bed and stood in front of her mirror, "Look at you Kagome, you're a mess! Get over yourself girl!" She exclaimed as she grabbed a brush and began to run it through her rave hair.

A few minutes later she was dressed, and walked downstairs. "Mom?" She called out, but there was no answer. Something caught her eye on the counter, a small note.

'Went to the market with Souta and Grandpa, be back later. -Mom'

Kagome sighed and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat. The first thing that caught her eye was some leftover Ramen. '_Inuyasha...' _She thought. She remembered what she said to him the day she left. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt, and tears filled her eyes. "Oh Inuyasha..." She couldn't stop what happened next. She ran outside, heading straight for the shrine. She quickly slide open the door, leapt down the steps, and hurled herself over the well edge. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She called as she fell. As soon as she entered the well however, she knew something was wrong.

The second her feet touched the bottom of the well, something in the air changed. She didn't pass through the well, that wasn't what got her attention. She sensed Youki all around her, but when she looked up, she wasn't in Sengoku Jidai. "What is going on..." She whispered to herself as she proceeded in climbing out of the well. She rushed out of the shrine, and stepped out onto the street, then froze in shock by what she saw.

Youkai, everywhere, in present day clothing, walking normally among humans. None of the humans ran from them, as if they were an everyday sight; something that had always been there. Something had changed the present, _her_ present.

Kagome never thought that her actions in the past could change the future, but apparently they did. She gave more thought to it, and could only come up with one explanation. Everything that happened in the Feudal era was meant to happen. Her finding the shards, Inuyasha killing Naraku, everything. That's why he present was how it was, everything was already set in stone, so nothing changed. But when Kagome saw Inuyasha with Kikyou, her emotions took over, and she did what wasn't supposed to happen. She left the Feudal Era, without the jewel, and set everything off balance. Once she regained herself, she managed to move from in front of the shrine and walked into the city.

Looking about as she wandered into the city, she was put into even more shock. She saw Kouga, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, walking with Ginta and Hakaku. Even more surprising, he hadn't aged a day. His overall face and physical structure was the same as it was in the past. Kouga glanced at her as she walked past him, but paid her no more attention than any other person. He didn't recognize, or remember her. _'He doesn't remember me?'_ She thought, confused.

Upon this discovery, she wondered if others from the past were here as well, and began looking for hem, hoping she would find someone who remembered her. However, she was halted when she saw a breaking news report on a television screen in a store window. Out of curiosity, since this sort of thing concerned her, she stood there and watched. The man on the screen was talking about a serial killer:

'Yet another victim has been found in their home, of course, dead. The mangled body is unrecognizable, and forensics have yet to identify it. Though it can be determined who lived in the house, apparently there are more than one, the others of which are still missing. This youkai is extremely dangerous, and we advise extreme caution when going out after sunset, since that seems to be when he strikes. Police are still working on the case, and have some of their best youkai looking for the man, though no clues, other than extensive 'claw marks' at the scene of every crime, have been found.'

Kagome listened to the entire story, silent, yet nervous about it all. Kagome nearly fainted when they showed the killer's picture, captured by an eye witness.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFY!(Psht, like you can't guess who it is.) Ok, bit of a longer chapter, which is good! Thanks so much for the reviews so far guys, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy ! I'm working on the next chapters, so bear with me! 


	3. Chapter 3

There was Inuyasha, red eyed with the purple streaks on his cheeks. He wore a black hoodie over a torn, blood-stained black shirt, and raggedy, torn jeans. However, in the picture, he didn't appear to be the snarling beast he normally was in this form. He looked like any other picture of a murderer, except he was a youkai. It seemed he had gained more control of this form, but still lusted for blood.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had used the jewel to become full demon, and now he was in her era, killing people! "No..." She said as she backed away from the window, then found herself running down the sidewalk, heading straight for the park, the one place she knew she would be able to think.

She rushed through the gates and found the place virtually deserted. "That's right, it's still early..." She said to herself as she walked over to the pond and sat on a bench, staring at the water. She knew she had to somehow stop Inuyasha, and felt obligated to the task, since it _was_ her fault. The question was how. Would he remember her? Would he come after her? Would he try to kill her? Her mind was racing.

Kagome froze when she felt a familiar presence. Immediately she turned around and saw a figure, dressed in black and wearing a black hoodie, exit the park. _'Inuyasha!' _She thought as she leapt up from the bench, not even thinking about what she was doing, and ran after him. When she too exited the park, she looked left and right, then finally spotted his fleeting figure. She ran once more, trying to catch up to him.

-

Inuyasha had woken up late as usual, in the tree he always slept in in the park. He was sleeping off last night's killing, and was enjoying himself at that. When the late morning sun hit his face, he groaned and leapt from the tree, pulling his hood over his head. He hurriedly walked out of the park, blending in amongst the people on the sidewalk.

That's when he got the feeling he was being followed. He looked around, and saw a girl running in his direction, a human. He grunted and walked faster, weaving through the people, hoping to elude her.

"Damn pests..." He snarled under his breath. He would have gladly killed her on the spot, but it was broad daylight, and he knew better than to do so.

Kagome watched the man walk faster, and she too ran faster. She knew how dangerous her situation was, but at the moment, she didn't care. She had to get to Inuyasha, she needed to talk to him. She hesitated a moment when the man darted into an alley, then gathered the courage to keep moving.

Inuyasha, growing aggravated with the situation, ran into an alley to see if his pursuer would follow him there. He hid behind a dumpster and waited, a snarl plastered on his face. _'Who the hell would be following _me? _ Other than the police?'_ He thought to himself. He heard footsteps enter the alley as his snarl turned into a grin.

Kagome stepped into the alleyway and looked about, but there was no one there. _'What? I'm sure I saw him come in here...'_ She thought, walking further into the alley. All of the sudden, she saw a black blur shoot up into the air and land in front of her, and before she knew it, she was staring up at ruby eyes. Suddenly paralyzed with fear, all she could do was stare as the man she thought she knew grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground so her face was even with his.

Inuyasha's clawed hand roughly grasped the front of her shirt as he easily lifted her off the ground, glaring into her eyes. "You got a lot of nerve following me." He snarled through gritted teeth. "I don't like being followed." He said, bringing his face closer to hers. He wanted so badly to strike her right there, but knew he couldn't, not now anyway. There were too many people around, and it seemed one was already watching them. "A word of advice, stay away from me." He snarled before throwing her down and walking out of the alley, brushing past the man who had been watching.

-

Kouga had broken away from Ginta and Hakkaku, annoyed by their constant whining. He now walked on his own down the streets with his hand shoved in his pockets. A chill was suddenly sent down his spine when he picked up two scents, familiar, yet, not. One he could tell was a human female, and the other held the faint scent of mutt. He tried to ignore it, but it tugged at his senses until it drove him crazy and he decided to go towards it. Eventually he came to an alleyway where he saw a man in black holding up a young girl. He made no move to help her, but just watched. Eventually the man threw her down and brushed past him. He watched the man leave, then walked up to the girl and helped her up, "You ok?" He asked. He had no idea why he was helping her, but he felt like he should.

Finally looking up, she saw Kouga and heard him speak up. "Yeah, thanks" she said bluntly. Slowly getting up and brushing off her skirt again, something she always did. She wanted to say something more, but didn't know what, after all he didn't remember her or anything.

"You should probably be more careful. From the sound of him, I think he might come harassing you some more." He said, staring off in the direction that he ran off in. "I think you go to my school. I've seen you around before somewhere, one grade lower than me. Well anyway, if he bothers you again, tell me, alright?" He said giving her a little grin. "Do you want my phone number, or address or something? I'm not too sure how bad the situation is, but if it's pretty bad, I wouldn't want you to have to deal with it alone." He said, wondering in the back of his head who that guy could have been. Even though he had a hood up, he noticed that the guy had some silver hair, and freaky eyes. _'Eh... Oh well!'_ He thought to himself, shrugging it off.

Kagome gave Kouga a weird look for a second, _'Well, he hasn't changed that much...'_ she thought. "Um, that's alright, but thanks for the offer..." She smiles politely. _'He goes to my school now?'_ She thought, confused. Starting to walk out of the alley and onto the sidewalk in the main street, she looks back at him and asks, "I'm going to grab something to eat at the mall, you wanna come?" She waits for a response. For some odd reason, it felt like she was catching up with an old friend.

Kouga smiled, and nodded. "Sure thing." He said, putting his hands in his pockets, and following her out from the alleyway. "Hey... This might sound weird... But I get this weird feeling like I know you more personally..." He said, laughing a little nervously, blushing slightly on the cheeks. He figured that he pretty much sounded insane, for he had no memory of the past.

With a grin beginning to spread across her face, Kagome just replies, "You have no idea how right you are, and I don't really think it sounds all that weird" she shrugs casually, surprised that he even remembered a little bit from the past. They soon entered the mall and she looked around the food court, "So where do you wanna eat?" She asked.

Kouga blinked at her a few times from her response, and nodded slowly, wondering what she meant by that. She seemed so familiar with him, yet he knew he never hung around girls much. Snapping back to reality, he looked around real quick, thinking about the choices. "Erm... I dun care.. Pizza?" He suggested, blinking a couple times.

"Pizza it is then" Kagome agrees, she didn't really care too much. Ordering a small pepperoni pizza for herself and a coke, she waits for Kouga to order before finding a seat. Since it was a weekend, there weren't many seats free in the food court, so she began scanning the area with her lunch in hand. Careful not to drop the food and the drink, she leans her back on one of the pillars close by and waits, taking a small sip from her coke in the meantime.

Kouga ordered four pieces of pizza, a small bag of chips, and a diet coke. He walked over to where Kagome was standing, and gave her a funny look. "You are not going to eat standing up." He warned her, before looking around, and heading over to a table where a group of girls were eating and chatting. He walked up to the table, and sat his stuff down on the side, getting a 'wtf?' look from the girls. "Yeah, move. I'm sitting here." He said, glaring. Seeing as they were school girls from his school, they knew better than to piss him off. After all, rumors went all over the school, about him being a bad guy. They quickly picked up their stuff, whispering to each other as they left, looking back at him. "C'mon Kagome, I got us a spot!" He said, cheerfully, as if nothing happened.

Kagome followed him, and was a little amused at how he got them a table. She sat down across from him and began to eat her pizza, unaware of the red eyes that were fixed upon her...

* * *

A/N: Yush, bit of a longer chapter. Took me forever to write x.x Ehem, yes, Kagome meets up with Kouga, and he kinda recognizes her, but doesn't xD Anyway, to clear things up, he now goes to the same school as Kagome, but is a grade higher than her. ANYWAY, Thanks so much for the reviews, and but I'm probably going to be updating a little bit slower after this x.x GOMEN!  



	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha sat at a table in the very corner of the food court. He was leaning forward on the table, his red eyes fixed upon the girl on the other side of the court. He had no food in front of him, and only came for one thing, that girl.

When he was with her in the alley, there was something familiar about her. Her scent...He found himself taking in her scent in that alley, indulging in it, _enjoying_ it.

This all confused him, he had never met the girl! He had never seen her in his life! So then why did he enjoy her scent, and why did she seem familiar to him? Inuyasha was immensely confused, and he didn't like it.

-

Kouga picked up on the mutt's scent yet again, but did not want to alarm Kagome. He kept quiet about it, but held it in the back of his mind that the hanyou was there, and he was looking at Kagome.

"So who was that guy anyway?" He asked her.

Kagome was snapped out of her trance by Kouga's voice. "Oh, someone we used to know." She replied.

"We?" Kouga asked, eyeing Kagome with a quizzical look as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes, we. You said you thought you knew me, well...you do. I don't know how it happened, but our past was changed somehow." She said, looking down at her food.

Kouga looked at her like she was crazy at first, then it seemed to make sense all of the sudden. Before her knew it, a word involuntarily slipped from his lips, "K-kagome?"

Kagome immediately looked up at Kouga. '_He remembers my name!'_ She thought. She was about to speak when chills ran down her spine. She suddenly turned around and saw them. Two red eyes staring holes through her.

The second Kagome looked at him, he froze, getting the same chills in his spine. _'Why the hell do I feel this way!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily.

He roughly stood up, causing his chair to fall back on the tile floor with a loud crash. The entire food court went silent and stared at him. Inuyasha looked around for a moment, then snarled as he went to leave the building. He stormed outside and walked back out onto the sidewalk as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he left and sighed.

Kouga saw it too and stood up. "I think we should leave, Kagome." he said, looking down at her with concerned eyes. Her name flowed so easily through his lips, and he felt the sudden urge to protect her at all costs. "It's getting late anyway."

Kagome gave a silent nod and followed him out.

-

Inuyasha was enraged by his feelings to this strange girl. Such feelings were taboo for a cold blooded killer such as himself. He immediately resolved that he would kill the girl, first chance he got.

* * *

A/N: Ehem, short-ish. Sorry I haven't updated in a while...High School takes up a lot of my time x.x But expect slow updates. 


	5. Chapter 5

She sat up on her room and leaned against her desk, her chin resting on her hand. Kouga had walked her home that day after the little incident at the mall, worried for her safety. Time seemed to go by so quickly now, with all the events of the past week a mere blur. It seemed like just yesterday she was hopping through that well with her giant yellow backpack, ready for the final battle with Naraku.

Dark eyes stared out the window into the calm night, giving away that she was deep in thought. _Inuyasha...What happened? Why can't anyone remember me? Oh Kami...This is all my fault. If I hadn't left the Feudal Era, if I hadn't said those things to Inuyasha..._ She brought a hand to her face as she started to cry softly, feeling horrid regret for the past events. Inuyasha was in his full demon form...and he wanted to kill her. What was she going to do? "Oh Kami-sama...how did everything go so wrong?" She said to herself, he face in her hands as she massaged her temples.

She had to come up with a plan...Some way to change him back, to get everything back the way it was. Suddenly, it hit her. "The jewel!" She exclaimed at her realization. She had heard back in the Feudal Era that the Jewel would only disappear if a pure, unselfish wish was made on it. If the wish is impure and only for one's own gain, the jewel would become tainted and will not disappear. Inuyasha's wish was entirely for himself, which meant the jewel was still out there!

"That's it! I just have to find the jewel...then make the wish!" She said, her mood suddenly lifted. But there was her problem. _Finding_ it. She couldn't sense the jewel at all! She groaned and let her head fall onto her desk in defeat. "Why me?"

That was when she heard the sound outside and gasped. She remained silent for a moment, listening to made sure she heard correctly. Sure enough, there is was again. "It can't be..." She said. She sat there for a minute, trying to decide on a plan of action. With a hesitant sigh, she grabbed her coat and flashlight as she quietly ran down the steps and left the house. He common sense screamed at her to go back inside, but she knew she couldn't. Inuyasha would just break in and not only kill her, but her family. Maybe if she just went out, she could occupy Inuyasha and keep her family safe.

She stood on the steps in front of the door, shining he flashlight into the dark courtyard. Trees, trees, a rat, and more trees. She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Kagome, keep it together girl! You're hearing things!" She scolded herself quietly, and was ready to turn and reenter the house.

Then she saw them...a pair of red eyes staring at her with bloodlust in their blue irises. She stood there, unmoving as he appeared in front of her, claws poised. Suddenly Kagome began to shake in realization of what she was doing. _Wait! I don't want to die! I can't just sacrifice myself! No, no!_ She thought frantically. He legs trembled and gave out as she fell back on her butt, trying to scoot away from Inuyasha.

"I've got you now bitch..." Inuyasha said, malice dripping off of his words. He stepped forward and chuckled at her fear, cracking his knuckles. "Die!" He yelled as he leaned forward and sent a slash flying at her, his mouth curling into an already satisfied smile.

Kagome, regaining herself in the face of imminent danger, managed to shine the flashlight in his face which caused his attack to misdirect slightly and gave her the chance to roll to the side and avoid it completely. She leapt to her feet and started to run, heading for the entrance of the shrine.

He, however, was hot on her tail. He sent another slash at her feet, which tore up the ground and caused her to fall forward onto her face. The flashlight flew from her hands and rolled cross the ground, out of reach. Inuyasha leapt over her and landed in front of her, snarling at her attempts to escape.

Kagome laid there, preparing for the worst, as she stared at the flashlight. The little orb of light at the end of the object reminded her a lot of the Shikon Jewel. _This is just like when we first met...though this time he's really going to kill me..._ She thought in defeat. That's when the realized the significance of that thought, gasping slightly. _Just like when he first met... _She repeated in her mind. _That's it! _She closed her eyes tight and prayed to Kami as she yelled, "Inuyasha! SIT!"

* * *

A/N: Woah, man. Sorry about my little hiatus there ; Uhh, got bored today, and then I remembered my fic. So I decided to work on it...pardon the extremely crappy chapter. I would make it longer, but I just couldn't think of much. And just a little note, 'Kami' is just the japanese word for God. Just thought I'd clear that up.  



End file.
